Planetary Classificiations
Federation Classification Humans adopted a means of classifying planets before the formation of the United Federation of Planets. They are as follows: Class A, B, and C These three classes are very similar, and are used to define small planets -- frequently young planets at early stages of development. They are differentiated mostly by the solidity of the planet's core. These include Gothos (Class A), Mercury (Class B), and Pluto (Class C). Class D Class D is used for planetoids, such as moons or asteroids. These include Regula and Rura Penthe. Class E, F, and G These are planets that considered "proto-Earths" -- larger than the previous classes, and as yet unsuitable for complex life. Their exact classification is determined by their age and the solidity of their cores. Class H Class H is used to define harsh, uninhabitable desert worlds. Tau Cygna V is one such planet. Class I Class I designates a gas supergiant, an especially large gas giant planet. Class J Class J is the smallest designation for a gas giant. Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune are all Class J planets. Class K Class K designates a planet that is barren and has no native life, but could be hospitable with terraforming or if buildings were constructed inside habitable domes. Mars is considered a Class K world. Class L Class L indicates habitable planets that support primitive life. This can be very simple fauna, or even life as advanced as a Bronze Age culture. Class M Class M indicates that a planet is Earth-like both in its size, core, and age as well as in the advancement of the native creatures. Class M worlds are frequently the home of sapient races capable of traveling in space. The Vulcans use the term "Minshara Class" to denote the same kind of planet. Class N Class N worlds are planets with an extremely high surface temperature, and an atmosphere inhospitable to most life. Venus is a Class N world. Class O and P Class O indicates a planet's surface is almost entirely comprised of water, whereas Class P indicates that a planet's surface is almost entirely ice. Class Q Class Q designates a rare variety of planets, with changing environments. These are sometimes the result of peculiar orbits or stars with a variable output. Class R Class R is used to describe "rogue planets" that do not orbit a star. Class S Class S is used to describe gas giants. It is the second smallest designation of gas giants, one size larger than Class J. Class T Class T is the largest designation for gas giants. They are considered "ultragiants". Class Y Class Y is used to describe what are colloquially known as "demon worlds". These worlds are not just inhospitable, but are generally lethal to most humanoid lifeforms. If life develops on such a world, it is frequently bizarre. Class X and Z Classes X and Z are also used to denote other varieties of "demon worlds". Category:Science